encyclopedia_taverniafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zahren/Funny Quotes 2 - Electric Boogaloo
It was inevitable. After its death and stasis, the funny quote list has risen! These include everything recorded in the Tavernian Discord which is funny out-of-context and perhaps even within context! The List #(Weesee) Yuyi: We have other personnel for a reason! Unless you hear an alarm going off, you guys are NOT to stop your training because of a possible threat! #(Shinji) Shinji X Rei is best ship, no questions #(Beck) uh, delete that #(Jacob) //The ship has the gay lmao #(Jacob) //I'm suing this sniper for stealing most of my username #(The Lich) (Beck will just stand by as her sisters are violently slaughtered.) (Afterwards she'll say "I'm bored" and will walk out of her bloody mansion.) #(Beck) i kill ducks #(Beck) beck: (I just want to get the damn catnip i was looking for in the first place) #(Weesee)6: uh oh spaghettios, Shrekdusa forgot that Beckdusa is also a dusa and they both turn to stone #(Zahren) The Rock has successfully ascended to godhood. #(An inflation fetish Kawoshin pic appears after Sniper types in ">pasta shinji" for Miki to post) (Shinj) HERESY (The Lich) FEEEEE- Will you sew them shut? ( Shinji) STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM YOU VIOLATED THE LAW PAY THE AYANAMI COURT A FEE OR PAY IT WITH YOUR OWN BLOOD (Jacob) That's one extra thing I didn't want to see #(Shinji) jesus loves you #(Zahren) 1 The nurse finds anesthesics but turns out they only acted upon bees, having greatly different effects when consumed by lesser races. When the two are done taking their doses, they start seeing things they shouldn't have seen and become surrounded by a reality alien to them. Thane recognizes himself again as the emperor of the bees and Giovanni thinks he is a mongolian throat singer. #(The Lich) 5: Bocaj succeeds and the figure ends up suffocating in it. Bocaj earns the achievement "Choke 'em with Shit" for 20 gamerscore. #(Zahren) Turnbuckle Pad Eater plays as Rick struggles to survive on his low-nutrient diet. #(The Lich) 5: Chormammoth succeeds... Yuyi jumps off his back and robs a nearby store of all of its markers. She starts to draw recolored OCs on Inatio's skin, scaring his virgins away and creating a humorous site. Chormammoth laughs so hard that he becomes the most muscular creature of all time. #(Zahren) Inatio looks down on Yuyi, his thiccness extending to the high heavens. Inatio: Your days of tyranny are over. I am now Inatio, Lord of Thiccness and number 9s. Inatio: My thiccness has granted me complete protection to cold. #(Shinji) Your penalty involves 40,000 years of butthurt, and bernie getting tortured over and over #(Weesee) ok guys while general kenobi is gone let's all plot against him because he has 1-up on all of us (Beck) i'm not plotting against him, that comes after the heelturn #(Beck) beck: i suck at dialogue trees #(The Lich) Tommy Wiseau: What is the meaning of life, Life? (Shinji) Life: It has two meanings... (The Lich) Microsoft Sam: You're going to regret his answer. (Beck) beck: you couldn't wait two damn seconds (Shinji) Life: The first one is 42. Life: And the second one is...... LIFE HAS NO MEANING! I AM FREDERICK NIETZSCHE MAH BOI! #(Zahren) //i think that beck-avgn hybrid legitimately scared beck away btw #(Shinji) 6 He created them, but the Jacobians are actually Jacobians in name only, making them Jacobian K., John is killed and the knowledge of the Jacobians are gone forever. Long Live Jacob K. and long live Kammiejr! (Zahren) //oh fuck //top 10 anime villain comebacks #(Zahren) // @Shinji remember jacob from weegchat. whenever you killed him there was a nuclear explosion which annihilated everything #(Romania) fuck jacob #(Beck) why must you destroy me? #(Romania posts a cringy video related to Alphabets) (Romania) watch this (Zahren) no (Romania) do it (Shinji) no (Zahren) dude thats gay #(Weesee) SHINJI NO THIS ISN'T THE MAGICAL ADVENTURES OF ASHURA AND THE BLOOD LICH #(Zahren) Not even his advanced CQC skills could prevent this. The Sarge is launched into orbit and falls at a meteoric speed back to the ground. His fall is cushioned by the fact his underpants got stuck on a flagpole, giving him the most wicked wedgie in history #(Beck) (gay) #(Beck) (WHAT THE HELL!) #(Zahren) Beck tries to look up. She tries hard, but she can't. Why? We don't know. "The fuck", she mutters to herself. She tries again: total failure. #(Weesee) heel beck and beck both feel a sudden spike of energy that feels...oddly familiar to one of them at least and no it's not one of the demons that shit a really powerful turd #(Weesee) you could try to go home and eat fucking chocolate and we would roll on it "eh screw the whole universe destruction thing I want some food" Category:Blog posts